Protector's of the Secret Realm
by Zeroknight91
Summary: Chris and three of his friends are at the mall when they find a mysterious object that will change there life completely, when the regain consiousness they are in a new and strange world. What has the objecet done to them and where has it taken them?
1. Chapter 1

"Protector's of the Secret Realm"

By: Chris Cannon

Chapter-01

The beach

Sunday afternoon

"Ahhh……Nice day to be at the beach don't you think?" I asked "well I don't really like the beach that much but ya it's a nice day" Sora said.

Sora and I have been best friends since kindergarten, and always watching out for each other. Seeing how Sora just got a new girlfriend me and my brothers decided to show them a good time. Sora is 16 years old and stands 6 foot tall, he's kinda pale and slanky but makes up for it in his smarts.

"Catie come here!" Sora Shouted. Now Catie is only 5 foot tall and 14 years old but she and Sora make a great couple. "Did you want anything? Me and Chris are about to go to the concession stand." He asked her "Hmm…. A lemonade would be fine." She said smiling "Thank you love!"

"So how are you and Catie doing?" I asked while walking to the stand, "Well she is the greatest I think!" "Rub it in why don't ya!" I said while examining the food menu. "Sorry I forgot that your single right now." He said "Two lemonades and a coke please, and I'm sure that you forgot!" I said sarcastically. "Dude I'm sorry!" he said "ahhh it's alright!" I said "That will be three Fifty sir." The cashier said "Here you go…" handing the cashier the exact change. "Hey who is that Sora?" I asked "who are you talking about?" he asked "The girl with the red hair at the table over there." I said while pointing at the burger shack "Uhh…I think that's Heather she's new around here."

While walking back to everyone I thought to myself. It's been awhile since I've dated anyone, not that I'm unattractive or anything. I'm 17 years old and stand at 5'6, fairly well built, part of the wrestling team at Beach View High, and make decent grades. "Chris! Chris! Hello? Suddenly I snapped out of my thoughts and looked around "huh? Oh Kiro! Sorry I was thinking to myself." Kiro is my step brother and has been for 9 years and we are really close, He's also 17 just a few months older than me tho. He is 5'11 and runs for the Cross Country team at Beach View High. "Its fine just wondering when are you ever gonna date again, there are plenty of lookers out here!" he said "I told you when I'm ready and……"

My last girlfriend left me and moved away without telling me, and she never spoke to me again. "And?" he asked "……and I'm ready now!" I said "Whao! Seriously? Who?" he said in shock "Just throw me the Frisbee!"I said while I started to runaway.

"And if he does that again I'm going to…."the girl at the table was saying when I ran up "Oh no look out!" I shouted as I caught the Frisbee and landed in front of the girl. "Oh my, are you okay?" she asked with worry "Ya I'm fin…..Oww!" I grabbed my arm "Oh no what's wrong?" she asked "It's just my arm I'll be ok!" I said Grinning "Oh I see" Heather said "Hey I'm Chris, what's your name?" I asked "I'm Heather" she said "Do you live here? I haven't seen you around before." I asked curiously "I just moved here a week ago." Heather said "really where did you move from?" I asked "A small Island off the coast" she said "what is it like?" I asked "It's not very interesting, not worth talking about anyways." Oh I see" I said

I don't think I've ever seen anyone this beautiful; she is a little short probably about 5'3 or so, has brown almost auburn color eyes, and red hair that went down 4 or 5 inches past her shoulders. Her voice is so soothing almost angelic like, and when she smiled it was almost breathe taking. I was so interested in Heather that I didn't even pay attention to her friend she was with. "Chris are you alright?" she said while I was thinking so I couldn't hear her. This is the first time since she left me that I've been interested in anyone, and I could only imagine how great it would be if she was mine.

"Chris!" Heather shouted "Wah?" I suddenly snapped back to reality again. "Are you okay?" she asked "O sorry I was thinking to myself." I said while laughing "really, about what?" she asked "Uhh to be honest I was thinking what it would be like to go on a date with you." She appeared shocked "I'm sorry that was wrong of me to say" I said frowning "No its ok just caught me off guard, I thought that you wouldn't be interested in me is all." She said while looking down. "Why wouldn't I be interested in you?" I asked "Well my last few boyfriends weren't really into me so I just thought I wasn't that interesting…" she faded out "How's Friday night sound?" I said and she looked caught off guard again. "Well….. I guess what could it hurt?" she said while she wrote something down and handed it to me "That is my phone number and address call me to confirm the date" she said "Ok I'll see you later" I waved and ran off "Hey Chris want your Frisbee" she laughed and threw it to me "Thanks" I said then started to run again.

I can't believe it I actually got a date. Well I guess that the only thing left to do now is to wait till Friday, Just then Sora and Kiro came running up. "whao what just happened?"Kiro asked "nothing!" I quickly responded "Come on dude tell us!" Sora said. "Well……I just got a date to the mall Friday." I said proudly "really!" Kiro was shocked "With heather?" Sora asked "yep" I said "but yall just met" Sora shouted "I guess I'm just bad!" I said "Good for you Chris!" Kiro said excitedly "at least someone is glad for me!" I said while not looking at Sora "Not that I'm not glad, it's just that she's hot!" Sora said "What are you saying that I don't look good or something?"I said while glaring at Sora "No! No! Not what I ment…" Sora said frustrated "I know dude I'm just giving you a hard time" I said laughing. The whole time Kiro was sitting there laughing his ass off "What's so funny Kiro?" I asked frustrated "you two are sitting there acting like a married couple!" Kiro said "Oh I see!"I said. Just then Kiro took off running when I charged him.

While I was chasing Kiro around Mitchell my older brother walked up to sora. Mitchell is 23 years old and is 5'6 also, but he is way stronger because he works on the skyway rail line. "What are they doing?" Mitchell asked "Well Chris is mad because me and Kiro made fun of him so he's chasing Kiro around." sora explained "Oh. Chris! Kiro! Let's get ready to go." Mitchell shouted.

The ride home was really long seeing how we had to drop Kiro and Sora off. For some reason I couldn't stop thinking about Heather, I just met her but it seemed like we were destined for each other in some sense………


	2. Chapter 2

"Protector's of the Secret Realm"

By: Chris Cannon

Chapter-02

The house

Sunday night

"Hey Mom were home!" I said as we walked in the door "How was the Beach? Anything interesting happen?" she asked "No nothing much just some sun, sand, and a whole lot of fun" I responded "well I'm going up to my room". "Chris is home!" Someone shouted, I spun around real quick. Oh its Landon my little step brother, I have known him since he was only 3 years old and he is now 9. "Ya I'm home, I'm going up to my room now." I said trying to get away "Awww you never spend any time with me." He said disappointed "I'm sorry I am too tired right now" I lied, I really just want to have time to think to myself.

I walked up the stairs and thought to myself……..

"Hey guy's where is Alora?" I asked "She moved Saturday. You didn't know?" Sarah said "What! Well how can I get a hold of her?" I asked "She wouldn't give it to me; she said that she didn't want any of her past to haunt her. I'm sorry Chris." She said sympathetically "Why………..

I Fell on my bed and laid there for a second. We live in Bellwood it's a fairly decent sized town, it has all the technological advances of a big city except without all the crowds. I'm a junior at Beach View High, same with Kiro and Sora, I shifted in my bed……….

"Wow this is a great movie!" I whispered to Alora "yes it is thanks for taking me" Alora said smiling "no problem I love you!" I said "I love you too" She said "will you two shut up? I'm trying to watch the movie!" some obnoxious guy said from the back row. Just as I was about to jump up "you know what! Some people actually love each other and like to show affection so if you got a problem let's go!" Alora said my stare was as blank as the guy in the back. "That shut him up" She said as smiling "that was….kinda cool!" I said "He he" she laughed "Can you promise me something Alora?" I asked "what's that?" she asked "Promise me you'll never leave me." I asked "I Promise…….

The phone started to ring I looked it was sora. "Hello?" I answered "Hey what's the plan for this weekend?" he asked "I'm going to the mall Friday and was hoping that you and Kiro could go." I said "Can I bring Catie?" he asked "ya" I answered "well that sounds like a plan then when should we be ready?"he asked "about 5:30" I told him "Ok well I'll see you then bye." He said "okay later" *click humm…click*

"She really did that! Why?" Sora said in shock "ya and I don't know why…" I said sadly "well that is just wrong, honestly dude you deserve better!" Sora said trying comfort me "ya maybe…….

I dialed the phone *ring ring click* "hello?" My dad answered the phone "Hey is Kiro there?" I asked "Ya just a second" My parents have been divorced for 10 years now; things between them just didn't work out is all. I still go between both houses I just decide when I leave and go. "It's Chris" I heard dad say to Kiro "hello?" he asked "Hey Kiro what are you up?" I asked "I'm Just talking to destine on the beep beep" he said "Oh really? I got a Question." I said "Shoot!" he responded "Me, Heather, Sora, and Catie are going to the mall, and I wanted to know if you and destine wanted to go." I said "Sure sounds like fun! When is it?" he asked "Friday afterschool" I told him "Ya we will go. Well….." he hesitated "well I'll talk to you later" I said "Later" *click hum…click*

"What's wrong with Chris? He's been like this for 2 weeks!" someone in the group of people asked "His girlfriend committed suicide I heard!" someone else chimed in "I heard he just found out he was adopted!" another person threw in "No you are all wrong his girlfriend move away and didn't tell him about it, and he hasn't hear from her since." Kiro said……

"Hmm…if we go to the mall what can we do that's fun?" I said aloud. "I wonder if she would like the game?" I said to myself probably not I thought, but I still want to play it at least once…..

"Dude Chris have you tried the new combat simulator yet?" Sora asked me "No what is that?" I asked "It's the lasted advancement in technology, it's used to train civilians for future military combat" Sora explained "really? How much does it cost?" I asked "It's free you just have to fill out a survey of how much you want to join the armed forces, and get your picture taken and voila your registered" He said "do you have to do it every time?" I asked "No you do it once and you get an ID card" He said "so what do you do?" I wondered "you choose your weapon from a wide variety of weapons and choose your difficulty and start fighting, and it opens this Saturday!" He said excitedly "wow we need to go.......

I laid there and thought after everything we have been through and everything I've done for her why would she just leave me like that? Did she ever care for me? Was I just wasting my time with her? Maybe something really serious turned up she had to leave o well no use in living in the past I just need to buck up and see what the future has in store for me. Speaking of the future what did I do with that paper "oh ya here it is." I said.

I unfolded the paper she gave me and thought maybe I should call her "1205 Prescott street" I read aloud. Wow that's all the way across town, well we are gonna have to speed if we want to make it to her house on time. I hope that she will turn out better than my last girlfriend, and doesn't leave me without even telling me. I turned to look at the clock "Wow 12 o'clock I need to get to bed I got school tomorrow morning, I just can't wait till Friday It should turn out interesting………"


	3. Chapter 3

"Protector's of the Secret Realm"

By: Chris Cannon

Chapter-03

The Date

Friday afternoon

"Okay students this completes another week at Beach View High, Stay out of trouble and be prepared for school Monday. Now a quick overview of next week's schedule: Monday we will be…….." The Principal announced over the intercom while I drifted into thought. I need to find her after school seeing how I didn't call her mainly because talking to her would make me too excited and nervous. Well anyways I'll find out in 5 minutes.

"Chris! What are you gonna do this weekend?" Dylan asked "huh? Oh umm I gotta date this afternoon, and then just chill the rest of the weekend. Why?" I asked "Oh, I just wanted to see if you wanted to go skating Saturday." He said "Umm probably not, but I'll call if I change my mind." I said "Alright." He replied as the bell rang.

"Okay class, make sure you do your assignments and come to class ready to present them, and I'm serious!" Mr. Chairs said as we were walking out of the class room. I need to hurry up and find heather so I can talk to her "where could she be?" I said while basically jumping on people's shoulders to see over them. "There she is" I said as I spotted her "Heather! Wait up!" I shouted. "Hey Chris you never called me!" she sounded upset "uhh sorry I was just too nervous."I said looking down and frowning "Aww you look so cute with that sad puppy dog face!" she said smiling "ugh!" I could tell I looked embarrassed so no point in trying to hide it. "Well can I pick you up around 5 O'clock?" I asked "sure! Can't wait till then!" she said as she walked off.

"Okay Sora is already here and I'll pick you up on the way to heathers house. I'll be there around 4:40 so be ready!" I said sternly "Okay Okay don't be so pushy." Kiro said "well you know how important this is to me." I said aggravatedly "Ya I know we'll be ready, see ya in a little then" Kiro said "Okay bye" I finished *click hum…click*

"What should I wear?" I said talking to myself "Something comfortable but stylish too….." I started to say as the phone began to Ring "Huh who could that be?" I wondered "ugh its heather!" I was surprised "hello?" I answered "You never told me where we were going! What should I wear?" she asked "umm just wear something nice looking and comfortable too." I said "Okay! See you in an hour?" she asked "Yep talk to you later!" I said "bye!"She said as she hung up *click hum…click*

Dang I still can't believe how much she gets to me even though I barely know her, I wonder why. Maybe there is more to us than I originally thought. When I first talked to her she had broke the wall that I had built around my heart to protect myself from being hurt again. I don't know if what is happening is good or not, but I guess I will find out soon enough.

"Kiro get in the car already!" I yelled at him "Destinee isn't gonna leave you just because you waited for her in the car!" I was ticked because we had already been waiting for them for 5 minutes, it was now 4:45 and Destinee wasn't ready yet. "Wait don't leave me I'm coming!" Destinee shouted as she ran out the door. "Okay are we all ready?" I asked "yes!" everyone said in unison. "Chris where dose Heather live?" Sora asked "she lives at 1205 Prescott Street" I answered "Wow that's all the way across town! That's gonna take forever to get there!" Sora said "Well I could drop you off here and you could walk while we pick up Heather!" I said sarcastically "uhh no thanks!" sora said "Ha-ha keep it up and Chris wouldn't let you ride with him anymore." Kiro said while laughing "You two are so mean to my love!" Catie said while she hugged him tightly.

"Let's see 1200… uhh 1202" I read the addresses aloud "there it is!" Kiro pointed out the house down the road. "Okay!" I sighed nervously as I Pulled into the drive. I grabbed my phone and started to dial her number when she walked out the door, I closed my phone and made Kiro get out so she could sit in the seat next to me. Kiro closed the door then we pulled out and started our way to the mall "Hi Heather!" I said grinning "Think if he smiled anymore his face would get stuck like that?" Sora asked Kiro playing around. "You really want to try my last nerve don't you Sora?" I said aggravatedly "Oh ya by the way your late Chris" heather said "It's not my fault! Ask Destinee why we're late." I said in my defense "Sure blame it on someone else." Heather giggled "Well we are off to the mall now!"

Pulling into the mall's parking lot I thought that it's not as crowded as it usually is at least. I found a parking spot close to the mall and we got out and walked to the door "Chris what are we gonna do here?" heather asked while we walked to the door "Well we are all gonna split up for a while and do our own things. I was gonna show you the mall and let you buy some stuff, afterwards there is a surprise!" I said "really, what is it?" she asked "You'll have to wait to find out!" I said "Okay we meet at the water fountain at 7 o'clock" I said then everyone nodded and we split up.

We went in to several clothing stores and a few jewelry stores, but heather didn't buy anything tho. "What's the matter?" I asked "I just don't want to buy anything right now is all." She said. "Well I bet I know one store you would want to buy something from! Follow me." I said and we started our way through the mall to a store that is kinda hidden. I just happen to stumble upon it myself one day while hiding form Kiro when I made him mad. "Blades and Weapons" Heather read the sign aloud. When we walked in I happen to notice a sign saying "closing sale 75% off! Everything must go."

The sales clerk was an older Asian guy probably in his mid 40's I think is name was Mr. Chan. "how can I help you two today?" he asked "Oh we are on a date and I'm showing her around the mall. I seen a closing sign in the window what happened?" I asked "Not enough business so I have to close" he said sadly "Oh I'm sorry" I said "feel free to browse the store, if you need any help just ask me." He said as he sat back down in his chair.

The wall's were filled with all sorts of weapons form medieval era weapons to modern day movie replicas, but one always stood out to me the most. But I could never buy it because Mr. Chan said "there is only one true owner to this dagger." That's when heather noticed that same dagger. "Whao! I want that dagger." Heather said. The dagger she pointed out was really awesome the sheath and handle had real Pearl on it and 24K gold trim. The Hilt of the dagger was a solid gold dragon's head where the blade came out at, and the sheath had pictures of dragons on it. The blade it was exceptional because it was forged with pure adimantium which when held in the light it shined blue. Near the base of the blade there were three Chinese symbols. "What do these symbols mean?" she asked "Truth, Love, and Honor."I told her.

"Sorry Heather you can't buy that." I said to her "And why not?" she asked "Mr. Chan just wouldn't sell it for some reason." I told her "We'll see about that!" She said "Mr. Chan how much is this dagger." She asked "hmm I guess that you are the chosen one." He said. Chosen one I thought to myself I wonder what that means? Oh well at least she can buy the dagger that she wanted. "Well how much is it?" she asked again "Well it's free since you're the chosen one" he said "thanks! But what's with calling me the chosen one?" she asked "You will find out soon enough" he said.

We left the store after that odd occurrence and then I looked at my phone "Oh crap its 6:50, we need to hurry up and get you registered!" I said "registered for what?" she asked "this way" I said. "Okay when you fill out the surveys just say no to everything and you wouldn't go into the military" I explained to her "Military!? What are you getting me into?" she asked in shock "Don't worry you're not going into the military!" I explained. "Okay" she said nervously "But hurry tho we are gonna be late." I said.


	4. Chapter 4

"Protector's of the Secret Realm"

By: Chris Cannon

Chapter-04

The Simulator

Friday night

"Figures he would be late that is just like him to press us for time, then be late himself!" Kiro said aggravatedly "I'll give him 5 more minutes and then I'm going in without him!" Sora said. "You guys just need to chill I'm sure there is a good reason why they are late." Destinee said "Ya take a chill pill!" Catie said in agreement.

"Oh geeze they are going to be ticked, but it's not our fault that they made the registration longer." I said while rushing through the crowd "What exactly did I register for anyways and why did they ask me if I wanted to join the military?" Heather asked "You answered no for all the questions right?" I asked "Yes I did." She said "then you'll see soon enough!" I said.

"That's it I'm going in……" Sora started to say "Heeyy! Wait up!" I shouted "About freaking time!" Kiro said ticked off "sorry the registration was longer than I remembered." I said apologetically "it's fine just hurry!" Sora said rushing us into the machine.

"Okay Heather slide your card through the slot here." I said "Like this?" she asked "Yep perfect." I said smiling. "Player-Heather Class-Dagger wielder Rank-E" The computer announced "Okay my turn." I said as I slid my card through "Player-Chris Class-Berserker Lord Rank-A+" The computer announced. "Wow A+ you must be pretty good" she said amazed "Player-Heather current world rank-10,567,190, Player-Chris current world rank-9" The computer announced "Ya I'm decent I guess" I said grinning "Please select level." The computer announced. We better take it easy since it's her first time. "Computer activate training level E" I said "Activating training level E! Are you prepared?" The computer asked "are you ready Heather?" I asked "umm…Yes." She said "Beginning now!" The computer announced.

A dagger wielder which Heather is uses a dagger and is a lightly armored quick moving class that is decent in strength but short ranged. The berserker is a heavy armored large weapon user that is usually slow, but I customized myself to be lightly armored for quick agile movements.

"I'll stand here and watch. If you need any help I'll be right there so no worries!" I said reassuring her "Okay so I just attack the enemies?" she asked "Ya and these should be easy for you to take." I said as the digital grid popped up and formatted our weapons and enemies. "Spiderbots" I said aloud "They are weak but small which makes them hard to hit, the only attack they can use is leap tackle." I informed her "Okay" she said. Spiderbots look like robot spiders that stand only 1 foot tall "Careful they do move fast, and watch your back." I said giving her a tip.

"Okay here I go" she said running toward them, when she reached the first one she kicked it which knocked it back into on behind it. She then stabbed them making them dematerialize "Pretty good, but there are still more over there!" I said pointing at the group "Oh dang it!" she said while she prepared herself "EEP!" she screamed as one leaped at her, but at the last second she thrusted her dagger into the spiderbot causing it to dematerialize in mid air.

Suddenly I noticed something on the roof about to drop in on Heather. "Look out!" I screamed while running in "Huuya!" I built up a great deal of energy then leaped up into the air "Braver!" I shouted as I unleashed one of my most powerful attacks in my arsenal. While I swung my sword Blue flames built up around my sword, and with one powerful downward slash I sent the enemy to the ground like a meteor. "What happened?" Heather asked "Stand back it's a Scorpion Mech and this is not over!" I commanded.

Scorpion Mech's are a level A boss, and should not be here. They stand around 12 feet tall and have a tail and claws that can shoot lasers and also cause great deal of damage by hitting you. In other words Heather would be in serious trouble if I wasn't here.

I swung my sword and hit its front leg causing it to kneel down, and then it started to charge a beam form its claw. "No you don't!" I said as I preformed a somersault slash to its shoulder severing its arm. It stumbled back and I charged in again this time doing a spin attack which detached the abdominal area from the legs. What was left of the scorpion mech fell to the floor, and to prevent it from moving I stuck my sword through its chest.

"Okay Heather you can get the credit for the kill just stab you dagger into its optical sensor!" I said "Here?" she asked "Ya" I said. She did it and the scorpion mech dematerialized. "Computer Dematerialize!" I shouted "Confirmed!" the computer announced as everything began to disappear. We walked out of the simulator and I was ticked.

"Kiro! Sora! Get your ass over here now!" I said trying to restrain myself from punching them. "So how did everything go?" Kiro asked barely able to keep from laughing "that's not funny It was Heathers first time she wasn't ready she could have gotten hurt!" I said furiously "Chris I'm ok thanks to you and besides that was fun, although it is tiring. Can we do it again in a little bit?" She said trying to calm me down "Sure we can do it again but it's their turn tho so we will have to wait." I said shocked that she actually liked it. There is way more to her than I first realized.

"Computer Bring up the monitor on Sora and Kiro." I said "Bringing up monitor." The computer announced "watch them they are gonna do a training level B program; you might just learn something from watching them." I told Heather "Okay she said as she stared at the screen. "Player-Sora Class-Bow Master Rank-B World Rank-2,203" The computer announced as Sora slid his card through, Kiro swiped his card next "Player-Kiro Class-Martial Artist Rank-B World Rank-2,202" The computer announced. "Please select Level" the computer said. "Training level B" Sora said "Activating training level B! Are you prepared?" The computer asked "Hell ya!" Kiro responded "Beginning now" the computer announced.

"You ready Sora?" Kiro asked knowing that sora always meditates before a battle "……." Sora didn't respond "Lighten up this is only a level B and there are two B ranks here this will be a breeze!"Kiro said trying to get sora to talk "……..cocky as usual!" Sora said "it's called being optimistic" Kiro said happy that he got him to talk "Here we go." Sora said as the digital grid popped up and formatted their weapons and their enemy. "That's what I'm talking about!" Kiro said excitedly.

Sirens started screeching and the computer announced "WARNING! WARNING! Random boss fight initiated!" The computer warned them "OH Crap!" Kiro said "Interesting!" Sora said. "Sometimes there can be random boss battles in the simulator it is used to help better understand to expect the unexpected. But what had happened to us was Kiro and Sora trying to mess with me since we were late showing up." I explained "are they going to be okay?"She asked "They should be fine since they are both excellent fighters, but in case they don't win or if something happens the computer has safety precautions that protect them."I told her "Okay thanks. Now let's watch them." She said excitedly.

"The enemy is almost materialized! Here we go!" Kiro said as he ran in to get a preemptive strike on the boss. "This isn't right why is it taking so long too materialized? Unless….Look out Kiro!" Sora said suddenly a black mist shot out clouding all vision temporarily when sora could see again The Black Dragon had materialized and tail swiped Kiro and sent him flying into a wall "Oh no Kiro! Dang it why the black dragon?" Sora said worriedly "Damn they're in trouble I've gotta go! Wait here and I mean it!" I said to heather as I ran to the computer.

The Black Dragon was a virus that someone had made because the NSPA (National Simulator Protecting Agency) had banned them from using the game. It is very scary looking the dragon stands about 15 feet tall, its coal black and has razor sharp fangs and talons. The Black Dragon has obviously never been defeated, so people began to think that it is undefeatable. This is the only way to get injured in the game; there is very few people that has survived a encounter with The Black Dragon, Those people were never able to play again. You're lucky to survive and that is why I need to go to protect them!

"Computer I would like to join Sora and Kiro in their battle!" I said "Please scan your card." The Computer announced "Player-Chris Class-Berserker Lord Rank-A+ would like to join! Do you permit him to join?"The computer asked sora "Yes!" He shouted.

I walked in and my weapon instantly materialized "Where is Kiro?" I asked Sora "He's over there; we need to get to him and heal him!" Sora said while shaken up "Calm down Sora Its okay we're all here now! I'll get the dragons attention while you heal Kiro okay?" I said while trying to think of a plan.

The dragon reared its head back and unleashed a black blaze of fire in our direction, that's when I swung my sword causing a gust of wind that dispersed the flames "GO NOW!" I shouted at sora. Sora ran toward Kiro when the dragon noticed him and started to chase him.

"Get away from him!" I shouted and swung my sword into the ground causing a fissure to trail in the dragon's direction which tripped him allowing Sora to reach Kiro. When he reached sora he gave him the potion that healed him "*Gasp* what happened…..OH!" Kiro said as he noticed me fighting the dragon "hurry he needs our help." Sora said as he drew his bow back and fired an electric arrow which was easily deflected by the dragons tail "Watch this!" Kiro said as he ran toward the dragon and attacked him "Lions Barrage!" he said as he hit the dragon with a 1,000 hit combo, but the dragon was unaffected by his attacks. That's when the dragon flew up into the air and roared causing us to all become off balance. The dragon doing a sky dive maneuver head butted me sending me flying across the room.

"Chris!" Heather screamed in terror she jumped up and ran to the computer. After scanning her card the computer let her in without permission, probably due to the virus that now inhabits it. While she ran across the room Sora fired an arrow to get the dragons attention away from her. "Chris are you okay?" She asked nearly crying "nyygg……Heather what are you doing here? I told you to stay out!" I yelled "I got worried when I saw you get hit." She said as a tear fell from her eye "I'm sorry I yelled but I told you to say out to protect you." I explained

The Dragon then noticed her and took in a deep breath preparing itself to release a fire blast. "Oh no look out Heather!" I yelled as I jumped up to protect her. Suddenly I felt a surge of energy flow through me, and the Iris of my eyes began to glow a bright blue. I picked my sword up off the ground and stepped into a fighting stance "COME ON!" I taunted the dragon; it then attacked with the fire blast. With the new found I was easily 20 times stronger than I was before, but where I got it I was unsure but I wasn't going to let it go to waste. When the fire blast reached me I swung causing rift waves which sent the fire back to the dragon in what almost seemed like tornadoes. While the dragon was immobilized due to the incineration of the fire, I stepped forth with what seemed like the speed of light. When I got there I jumped up and began to attack the dragon yelling out "Dragons Bane!" After the relentless attacks that I unleashed the dragon growled several times then dematerialized

I knelt down from pure exhaustion my sword was the only thing that stopped me from falling flat on my face. "Chris!" Heather said out of worry and excitement "I can't believe it you actually beat the black dragon!" Kiro said "I couldn't have expected any less from you Chris!" Sora said "not that I don't like the praises and all but could you get me out of here please. I'm a little tired." I said and they laughed as they carried me out "Congratulations Player-Chris you have ranked up to a Rank-S, and you are now World Rank-2." The computer announced. "Well I'll be Chris you've done it you're a Rank-S!" Kiro said "and to top that off you're a World Rank-2!" Sora said "Computer Dematerialize please!" I said "Confirmed" The computer said

The rest of the night went on without any hitches, we went out to dinner afterwards and then dropped off Destinee. While Sora was escorting Catie to her house Me Kiro and Heather waited in the car. "Chris…." Heather started the say "yes?" I asked "You saved my life today" she said "No problem" I said assuming that she was going to thank me "No that's not what I was going to say." She said "well then what is it?" I asked curiously "we have only known each other for a week and I think that……." She started to say as some object flew overhead and crashed just a couple hundred yards in the woods. "What was that?" Kiro asked "I don't know, but once sora gets back we can go check it out" I said while wondering what it was, then I thought to myself that this has been one weird evening. What could possibly happen next?


	5. Chapter 5

"Protector's of the Secret Realm"

By: Chris Cannon

Chapter-05

The Beginning

Friday night

"Come on, it landed somewhere over here." I said leading the way to where I thought the object landed "What was it?" Sora asked "If we knew would we be looking for it?" Kiro said sarcastically "He was just asking you don't have to be mean! We aren't sure it flew too fast to see what it was." Heather said. Just then we reached a vast clearing in the woods "Look over there!" I said pointing at the huge crater in the center of the clearing "That has to be where it landed!" I said

Sora Kiro and I ran up to the crater, I looked down it must have been 100 feet deep. We were about to jump in when Heather stopped me and "Be careful you don't know what's down there!" she said "Don't worry Heather I will not get myself hurt! Cause how will I protect you then?" I said "You promise?" She asked "Yes I promise!" I said and sealed the deal with a kiss which left her standing in awe.

I descended quickly to catch up with Sora and Kiro, but making sure I placed each step carefully to ensure that I didn't fall. "I think I see it." Kiro said as we neared the bottom "Ya, but what is it?" Sora asked "I think it's a tablet." I said as we walked up to it. Sora picked up the tablet "؆Äѥzɍͫȸ" was written on the top of it. "What language is that?" Kiro asked "I don't know" Sora said.

The tablet started to glow green "Wah! What's happening?" Kiro asked "I don't know but it can't be good!" I said. The glow was so bright that heather could see it from up top "What's going on down there?" Heather yelled "Put it back down Sora!" Kiro said "something tells me that it wouldn't work!" I said as the tablet started to pulse brighter and brighter. "Look out….." I started to say when the tablet finally released a powerful pulse that knocked everyone to the ground.

"Ugh! What?" I said as I looked around I'm not in the crater anymore looks like I'm in a hospital, but how did I? That's when I noticed heather sleeping half way on the end of my bed and on a chair. "Heather……..Heather" I whispered she lifted her head "huh? CHRIS! You're finally awake!" She said as she ran up and hugged me "Finally? How long was I out?" I asked in confusion "It's Sunday afternoon" she said "What?!" I said shocked "What happened to us?" I asked.

"Well about 5 minutes after you three went down there was a green flash that came from the crater and I got worried so I ran down there to see what happened. That's when I seen you three knocked out and I managed to drag each of you out, and that's why you have those cuts." She said "Well what happened to the tablet?" I asked "Tablet?" She seemed confused "Oh nothing it must have been a dream." I said. Obviously she didn't know about the tablet so it might be best if she didn't know about it altogether.

*Knock Knock* the door slid open "Oh you're awake Chris!" the doctor said as he entered "I'm Dr. Berliner." He said as he put forth his hand so I could shake it "How are you feeling?" He asked "Really sore, other than that I'm fine." I said while holding my ribs "That's good if the MRI of your brain is fine then you're free to go." He said "Do you know where my friends Sora and Kiro are?" I asked "They have been released to go home they would have stayed but I told them that we were unsure when you would be awake." He said "I told your parents that I would stay here with you and keep them informed since they were busy" Heather said "Doctor when will the results be here?" I asked trying to get out of there as soon as possible. "Well here comes the nurse now." He said and he reviewed the results "Looks like everything is normal, just sign these papers and you're free" He said as he handed me the clip board.

"Heather about what happened Friday night when I….." I started to say while we climbed in the car she interrupted me "Chris I feel the same way too!" She said "really?" I asked "yes" she answered "Heather I….." she kissed me "I know" she said. "Did you stay with me the whole time?" I asked her "I didn't want to leave your side because I love you, and besides I had to protect the person who was supposed to protect me." She said laughing "I love you too!" I said sarcastically and kissed her again.

"well its 5 o'clock and you need to be home in half an hour so I better take you home." I said "Are you okay to drive?" She asked "ya" I said starting up my car. "You asked me about a tablet in the hospital. What about it?" She asked "It's nothing I said it was a dream." I said "I know that you were lying, was that what caused the flash?" she asked "Yes" I answered. We pulled into her drive way "Okay I'll see you tomorrow. I love you Heather." I said as she was getting out of the car "I love you too! Bye." She said as she closed the car door. I sat there until she went inside then I pulled out and headed home.

When I came in I went straight to my room trying to avoid everyone. Wow I can't believe what has happened in the past week. I got a girlfriend, we went on a date, and we encountered The Black Dragon and won. Then there is that tablet from Friday night, I'll talk to Sora and Kiro about it tomorrow. "Oh ya I got school tomorrow, I should probably get to bed." I said aloud.

I was so exhausted that as soon as I laid down I passed out. Next thing I know I'm in a dark room and don't know what's happening "Where am I?" I asked myself. I looked around there is nothing here. At first I was sure it was a dream but it feels so real. I was unsure so I started walking. "There is just a whole bunch of nothingness here. How did I get here anyways?" I asked myself "Use it….." a ghostly voice whispered "Ahh!" I screamed then looked around "Hello? Where am I?" I tried asking "Use it….." It whispered again "Use what?" I asked it "USE IT!" I yelled this time, suddenly something started to fall from the sky. I tried to move but I couldn't "Ugh! Why can't I move?" I said as the object continued to fall straight towards me. It was about to hit me so I screamed and threw my hands up.

I waited and nothing happened, I opened my eyes to look around. I looked up and the object that was falling now had a blue aura around it and was stopped in mid air. I put my hands down then the object stared to fall again I dove out of the way just in time. "What just happened?" I asked "congratulations you have passed" the voice said "Passed what?" I asked. Nothing, I examined the object that fell. It was the tablet from Friday! Just then I heard a noise and it started to get louder. *rriinngg* "Ahh!" I screamed as my alarm woke me up. "wow that was a weird dream but…..It seemed almost to real to be a dream." I said. I got out of bed and started getting ready for school.

Monday morning

"Kiro, I need to talk to you!" I said as I walked up to the table that he was sitting at "What did I do?" He said worried that I was mad "Do you remember anything from Friday night?" I asked "What do you mean?" He asked "I mean after we dropped Catie off, you don't remember anything?" I asked "No it's just a blank after we dropped Catie off." He said. Why doesn't he remember I shouldn't say anything then. "Why do you ask?" he asked "Oh nothing I'll talk to you later." I said "Okay" He said. This is weird. What is going on? I guess that the only way to figure things out is to go back to the tablet, but that will have to wait till after school.

"Okay class your test is face down on your desks. On my mark you will turn it face up and once that happens there will be absolutely no talking!" Mrs. Staples said very sternly. "Okay class start" she said I went through the test very fast and set my pencil aside, then I accidently bumped my pencil and it fell off my desk just out of my reach. "Crap!" I whispered as I stretched for my pencil. "Stupid pencil…." I whispered then the pencil got a blue aura and shot off just missing my head "Ahh!" I screamed "Is there a problem Christopher?" Mrs. Staples asked aggravatedly "No ma'am." I said. I was too freaked out to try to come up with a reason for why I screamed so I just sat quietly. What is wrong with me?

Kiro was walking down the hall after class about to go see Destinee when someone shoved him from behind. He turned to see who it was; it was Michal "Move bitch!" Michal shouted at Kiro. Michal has always messed with Kiro since he was young, and Kiro was finally tired of it. "No fag!" Kiro said "Oh really? Hey Kyle he doesn't want to move." Michal said they both started to laugh, then Kyle ran forward to punch him but Kiro just side stepped it and Leg swiped him knocking him to the ground. Michal tried the same thing, but Kiro just grabbed his hand and uppercuted him knocking him into the lockers 5 feet behind him. How am I fighting this good? Michal stood up covering his bloody mouth "Let's get out of here Kyle!" Michal said as they ran off.

"There is a book under each of your desks that you can use for your assignment, if you need help remain seated and raise your hand I will help you as soon as I can." Mr. Hill said. Sora was very good at this assignment so he was going very quickly until he got stuck on a problem, then he raise his hand and waited. After about 10 minutes of waiting he stood up "Mr. Hill I need….." he started to say "you need to sit down and wait till I get around to you" Mr. Hill interrupted so Sora sat down and raised his hand. He was waiting a long time again it was obvious that he was ignoring him probably because he was better at this subject than him. Sora got aggravated and clenched his fist real tight, and when he loosened his grip it caught on fire! He tried to shake it out which sent the fire ball across the room and landed in the trash can. Luckily no one noticed that he did it "Ahh….fire!" sora shouted Mr. Hill ran across the room and dumped a vase of water on it to put it out. "What happened" Mr. Hill asked I would like to know that too Sora thought. Maybe it has something to do with what happened in the woods Friday.

Monday Afternoon

After school I found sora "Hey Sora! Do you remember what happened Friday night?" I asked "Of course how could I forget?" He said "Well if you remember then that means that Kiro has amnesia" I said "really?" he asked "He doesn't remember anything from after we dropped Catie off" I explained "dang that sucks" He said "We need to go to the tablet again, maybe we could get some answers. You go get Kiro and I will get Heather, meet me back at my car." I said "Okay" he said. This has to be linked to the tablet.

"Heather!" I shouted to get her attention "Yes?" she asked "We need to go to the crater again." I said "why?" She asked "Something really weird has happened to Me, Kiro, and Sora and it might be linked to the tablet." I said "really?" she asked "Has anything weird happened to you?" I asked "No" She said "Maybe you weren't affected" I said relieved "well anyways we are going back are you going to go with us?" I asked "Of course I am! I've gotta protect you remember." She said laughing. This isn't anything to be laughing at but I didn't say anything to her.

We finally reached the field where the crater was, but it wasn't there anymore "whao! Where is the crater?" Sora asked "I don't know it's not here anymore…..wait! Is that the tablet over there?" I said. We ran up and grabbed the tablet "We should take this to a historian" Heather said "That might be a good idea" I said agreeing with Heather. That's when the tablet started to glow "Oh no not again!" Sora said. The tablet started to pulse brighter again "Drop it! RUN!" I said everyone started to run, but instead of shooting out a pulse this time it turned into a vortex and quickly snatched us in………


	6. Chapter 6

"Protector's of the Secret Realm"

By: Chris Cannon

Chapter-06

The New World

Day-01 morning

Something started licking me in the face which woke me up. "ugh….." I grunted as I tried to move, it didn't work I was in too much pain. I opened my eyes to my surprise it was a small puppy. I looked up we appeared to be in a forest I turned my head to look to my left and Kiro was unconscious over there, then I looked to my right sora was over there unconscious also. I looked around again but didn't see heather anywhere! Where could she be? "Hea..th..er..?" I managed to say.

I used all my strength to make an attempt to stand but all I could manage was to sit forward "AHH!" I screamed in pain "*BARK!" I guess the dog was barking at me "Do..you kn..ow where heath..er is?" I managed to ask the dog although I was not expecting an answer. The dog started barking and walking away "no..don't go!" I gasped trying to yell. Wow I thought to myself, I must have hit my head pretty good for me to be talking to a dog.

The dog stopped walking and came back, and then it stood on its hind legs and barked at me. "What are you doing?" I asked "*Bark!*" the dog barked again then it started to transform. "Wah!" I was shocked, the dog had transformed into a girl! Well for the most part a girl she has pointy dog ears, sharp claws, and a bushy tail. She was a little taller than Heather probably 5'4 or so, and Her hair was long, about mid back.

"Wha..wha.. what are you!?" I was scared and didn't know what was going on "Hi I'm Paige! Sorry about licking you, but I tried everything else and you didn't wake up." Paige said laughing "what are you?"I asked "Umm… me I'm a changeling" she said "A changeling?" I repeated "yes, I can shape-shift in to almost anything" she said shocked that I didn't know "Have you seen Heather?" I asked "Do you mean the girl?" she asked "Yes! Where is she?" I shouted then grabbed my chest because of the pain "She is over there behind that tree." She pointed to a big tree. "But don't…….."she started to say.

"AHH!" I screamed in pain as I stood up and started to stumble my way to the tree limping with every step "Umm..I don't think that's a good idea" she said shocked that I could even stand let alone walk "I've…got to..*ahh* see if hea..ther is okay!" I said in agony "Okay your loss you stubborn idiot!" Paige said sarcastically. I walked around the tree and seen Heather "Heather!" I put my hand out and started to walk to her then fell, which caused me to pass out from the intense pain.

Afternoon

When I came too…..again….. it was late afternoon, I was in a tent and page was putting bandages on me. "You're awake!" Paige said as she continued to wrap my bandages "Heather will be happy to know" she said smiling "Heather?! Is she okay?" I asked and tried to stand. Paige pushed me back down "well she's in a lot better shape than your dumb ass! I told you not to do that but you kept walking now your hurt way worse than you would have been." Paige said aggravatedly and pulled my bandages really tight "Ahh!" I screamed "got to make sure they don't come off" She said but she purposely did it so I wouldn't fight it "where is Heather?" I asked "well let's go see her. Let me help you up, and take it easy please." She said

I wonder who Paige is and why is she helping us? As we walked out of the tent I seen that there was a whole camp set up where we were at. I looked over to the fire, there was everyone including Heather. "Heather!" I shouted and tried to run but Paige held me there "I told you to take it easy!" she said. Why is she so worried about us getting hurt? "Chris your okay! How many times are you going to get hurt and I have to protect you?" she asked mockingly "Uhh" I didn't try to defend myself I was just happy she was okay. Everyone including me just laughed "ouch that hurt my ribs" I cried in pain "well you should be fine in a few hours you were pretty banged up when I found you, and then you totaled yourself after that little stroll you took" she said "Don't you mean a few weeks?" I asked "No the potion I gave you heals you way faster than your natural healing system." She explained "who are you and why are you helping us?" I blurted out "Everything will be explained tomorrow but for now we need to make sure you are rested" She said.

"I want to know how we got here!" I said "well when I first seen you where falling out of the sky." Paige said "Falling, from the sky?" Sora scratched his head he was puzzled "well ya that's why you are so badly hurt" Paige explained. I hobbled over to Heather and sat down she was just staring at the fire "Heather?" I asked to get her attention "Ya" she still staring at the fire "how are you doing?" I asked "Well let's see I'm in the middle of nowhere, we don't even know where nowhere is, and my boyfriend is hurt so if something happens you can't protect me! I'm doing great!" She said stressed out. I can't believe what I've gotten her into "I'm sorry Heather…I must be the worst boyfriend ever." I said and looked down "Chris just don't leave me." She said. I looked up at her "I'm not going to!" I said and hugged her "I love you Chris. You just need to get better so you can protect me!" She said "I will soon enough" I smiled and winked at her "but it's getting late and we need to get some rest. There are two tents you and Paige can sleep in one and we can sleep in the other tent." I said "and Heather I don't know about Paige so sleep with your dagger unsheathed." I whispered into her ear "Thanks for trusting me! You don't have to worry about me I don't bite." Paige said as she was putting stuff into the tent "heh! But how did you?" I was embarrassed "the ears!" she said as she pointed at her ears "Oh!" I was surprised I didn't think of that.

Midnight

Eventually everyone settled down and went to sleep, but I couldn't help but stay awake and think about our situation. Where did that tablet take us? Is this where the tablet came from? What is Paige's deal, who is she and where did she come from? Is everyone here like her? I couldn't sleep I was too worried, so I walked out to the fire. Wow that potion really does work, I feel like 100% again. When I got there the fire was dying down so I was going to put another log on the fire, but I decided to try to use my power again. How did I do it to the pencil yesterday? I guess I'll just try to focus on the log really hard. I held my hand out and started to focus on the log "come on!" I said and then the log got a blue aura just like the pencil. I focused harder and just when the log started to float Paige walked out of her tent "Chris is that you?" she asked and I lost focus and the log fell down.

"Uhh…ya" I said hoping that she didn't see me doing that "So you have powers?" she asked "Ya but I just got them and don't know how to use them tho." I said frustrated "relax when you have powers you have to practice to become good with them. Try to move the log again." Paige said. I held my hand out again and started to focus. That's when the log got the blue aura and floated into the air "good now slowly move it into the fire" she said. I tried to move it slow but when I slightly moved my hand it went flying some 50+ yards into the forest and was stopped by a tree "Uhh well we know that you have powerful powers!" she said laughing "Chris where did you come from?" Paige asked "Wah?" she caught me off guard "What is it like where you came from?" she asked "We came from a city called Bellwood." I said "what's it like? Are there a lot of people there?" she seemed very interested for some reason "well it's got a lot of technology there and ya there are a lot of people there and a lot of my family lives there too." I said "that's nice" she said as she frowned and looked down "was it something I said?" I asked "No it's just…" she stopped "just what?" I asked "well when I was a little kid my home town was attacked by the evil dark knight Cecil, and he attacked other places too eventually he killed my family, my friends, and the entire changeling race except for me. The only reason I survived was because I hid, and eventually the elders came to investigate and found me. They kindly took me in and raised me. I don't know what his problem is with my race but he will pay for what he has done…" she said then she buried her face in her knees "oh I'm sorry Paige I didn't know….." I stopped because I ran out of things to say. I never have been good with helping people out with death. The only thing I could think of I hugged her and she buried her face in my shoulder and started to cry "thank you…"she managed to say I didn't say anything.

"I haven't had anyone to talk to since it has happened so the sorrow has just built up inside of me" Paige said "I know how talking helps sometimes. I'm sorry that I have given you a hard time since you rescued us." I said "well I am kind of use to it since changelings were never really a race that anyone liked" She said "Why have you worried so much about me?" I asked "well I use to have an older brother named Chris, and he was about your age too. You just remind me of him in so many ways, he was always the heroic one he was the first to take arms against Cecil" she said "Oh I see. hey how come you aren't sleeping anyways?" I asked "Well I've had my 2 hours of sleep already. changelings only have to have 2 hours of sleep, and speaking of sleep you need to go to sleep we have a long journey tomorrow." She said "Okay good night." I said "night" she said. She stayed out there by herself, I was exhausted so as soon as I laid down I fell asleep.

Morning

"Wakie, wakie!" Paige stuck her head in the tent and said "nyugh what time is it?" Kiro asked "umm…about a half hour before sunrise" Paige said "why so early?" Sora asked "you need to get a fire set up while I go hunt for breakfast." Paige said "five more minutes" I said. "Be like that!" Paige said frustrated. She transformed in to a lion and roared into the tent which sent us running out the other side screaming. She changed back "hehe that got you scaredie cats up" Paige laughed. "Very funny" I said madly "oh relax it's not like I killed someone" Paige said sarcastically "well I think that you made Kiro wet his pants." I said "I did not!" Kiro shouted "okay enough playing around you three work on a fire and I'll get breakfast. Paige transformed into a wolf and started to sniff some deer tracks then she took off.

"Uhh how are we supposed to make fire we don't have any tools or anything." Kiro asked "umm….yesterday when I got mad I created a fire ball with my hand" Sora said "well you get mad while me and Kiro set up some fire wood" I said "Okay ill try to replicate that emotion" Sora said. Me and Kiro found and stacked the fire wood and Sora still didn't have a fire ball yet. "Sora about two weeks ago something happened, and I guess I should tell you before anything bad happens to either one of us." I said "really what happened?" Sora asked "well you know how Catie was acting weird?" I asked "ya" he said "well Catie cheated on you with me." I said "what! You jerk! How could you?" Sora was clearly pissed which means my plan succeeded. He clenched his fist and fire flew from his hand "Okay Sora throw the fire ball into the wood, and I was just kidding about Catie cheating on you." I said. He threw the fire ball into the fire wood and which quickly came to a blaze. "you're a jerk you know that Chris!" Sora said "thank you I try" I said grinning.

"Well I have powers to move stuff I guess I'll just say its physic powers although I can't read minds." I said "and I can make fire so I'll just say I have magic powers although I can only use fire." Sora said "do you have any powers Kiro?" Sora asked "well yesterday I got in a fight with two people and didn't even break a sweat. Could you even call that a power?" Kiro asked "so I have physic powers, Sora has magic powers, and Kiro has physical enhancement powers. I wonder if the elders Paige told me about last night know anything about our powers." I said "Elders?" Kiro asked "She didn't go into detail so you know as much as me." I said

"Hey guys want to help me get this?" Paige shouted as she was dragging a deer carcass up to camp "Wah! Where did you get tha……..oh!" Sora said as his face got pale. "Come on don't get weak now you still have to help clean it." Paige said laughing. After the messy clean up of the deer the fire had burned down enough so Paige could cook the deer for breakfast. "That smells good Paige" I complimented her "thank you, normally I don't cook it tho." she said "you don't *urp*"Sora said weakly "what am I going to do with you Sora?" I said laughing. By the time breakfast was almost ready it was probably 8 a.m. or so. Heather walked out of the tent just a few minutes later "*yawn* hey guys what smells good?" she asked "that would be breakfast." Paige said "oh whats for breakfast?" she asked "it's deer." I said "eww…no not bambi!" Heather whined "Heather you need to eat to keep your strength up and this is the only thing we got" I said "fine I guess I'll eat it but I wouln't be happy!" she said. "Breakfast is ready!" Paige shouted

"So where are we going anyways?" Kiro asked "we are going to the town of Windsor" Paige said "what is Windsor?" I asked "It is the last rebel stronghold we have, there are schools, armories, soldiers, and the elders. This is the last place for good people to live. The only reason it is safe is because the elders have cloaked it with powerful magic" Paige said "rebel stronghold?" Heather asked "don't worry everything else will be explained later today when we arrive to talk to the elders." Paige said. We finished breakfast and packed everything up and started on our way. I don't know what lies ahead but to find out I guess we need to go to Windsor…..


End file.
